Finding You
by etc etc etc
Summary: Elesha is 16 and has had no family since she was 5 when her house was stormed and her family shot, Elesha escaped and has been in a orphanage ever since but now the men want her. But why? She is taken in by a group of people trying to protect her. This is


Hello and welcome to chapter one of "Finding you" I hope you enjoyed it please R&R and ill get next chapter up as soon as I can. The story will get much deeper and mysterious and romantic (sigh) as we go along so have fun reading BUBI!

Elesha crept from under the itchy ragged blankets and stared out the window of the orphanage.

"Two years" she whispered "two years and ill be free, In two years ill kill whoever did this to my family" She looked down at her wrists, Although the cuts had fully healed she still had long scars to remind her everyday of what the men had done .A delicate and pale hand reach down and closed over Elesha wrist.

"Elesha, Why are you still awake? What troubles you tonight?" Marima, The orphanage carer said as she brushed Elesha's Blonde hair out of her eyes.

"The same thing as always Marima" replied Elesha.

"Dear girl I belie-" Marima was cut off by the crack of a gun. She gasped and Elesha looked down at her night gown and saw that it was covered with blood. Marima fell into Elesha's arms loosely.

"No...Marima! Wake up!" cried Elesha lifting the older woman's head.

"Elesha", whispered Marima, "fufill your destiny. Go run!"

"I need you with me, I can't do it alone" cried Elesha with tears flowing down her face.

"Have faith dear girl. Now go!" Marima's head lolled to the side and her body lay there limp. The door swung open and 3 men with guns came in shooting at everyone and everything. Elesha dived behind a large trunk and closed her eyes. But closing her eyes could not stop her from hearing the sounds of the guns, nor the bloodcurdling screams of the other girls.

"Search the room!" shouted a voice, "make sure they are all dead. And make sure none are hiding" The men left the room to search for survivors and Elesha sat there not even daring herself to move an inch. A boy suddenly appeared in front of her, He was no older than 17 with a kind face.

"Elesha isn't it?" he said kindly.

Elesha was so frightened that she just blinked up at him.

"I thought so", he grinned at her and took her hand, "come with me, Ill take you to a safe place"

They walked to the door and the boy put his finger to his lips, Elesha nodded showing that she understood. They walked out into the hallway cautiously and when they heard movement in the other rooms Elesha froze up. The boy turned to face her and smiled again that kind smile that made Elesha feel safe. He gave her hand a squeeze and so she followed on. When they reached the front door Elesha noticed there was blood on the handle and when she looked down she saw her best friend Sophie lying there covered in blood…Dead. Elesha bent down and took the gold locket from Sophie's neck and placed it in her pocket. She took hold of the door handle and turned it, The door creaked like it always did and one of the men came out of the kitchen eating one of the delicious red apples that the girls helped Marima pick from the orchard every season, The man dropped the apple and made for his gun, The boy threw Elesha behind him to shield her and then pulled out a gun of his own he fired at the Man dodging the defending bullets. The man lay dead in the hallway and the sound of the Other 2 men coming down the stairs and told them they needed to go. The boy grabbed Elesha's hand again and they both ran out the door and into the cold of the winter night. Together they ran through the snow Elesha not letting go of the boys hand in fear she might float away back to the men who were waiting with their guns. They couldn't hear any following footsteps so the boy pulled Elesha into an alleyway where she collapsed onto the snowy floor and began to shake uncontrollably.

"Elesha?" said the boy although he knew he could do nothing but wait for her shock to pass.

Elesha lifted her head after a few minutes and looked up at the boy.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Armon" He said sitting down beside her, "Here" he handed her his jacket and she hugged it to herself. They sat in silence, two dark figures in the alleyway, neither had anything to say so they just sat there feeling the cold take over not only there bodies but there hearts and minds as well.

"Elesha?" Armon whispered to her, "you have to wake up, we have to get moving"

Elesha opened her eyes and gasped at the cold she'd forgotten in her sleep and then the memories that of which had happened last night. Elesha groaned and stood up, still a little shaky.

"Where are we going?" she asked Armon.

"We're getting on a train"

"Oook and where might this train be going?"

"Tokyo"

"Tokyo!"

"Yer that's right, Is there a problem?"

"Just one, I'm covered in blood!" Elesha shouted. Not only that but she had bare feet and was wearing a nightie.

"You have bigger problems" he said, "put the coat on and no one will even notice"

Elesha scoffed but followed him out of the alleyway anyway. They walked in silence all the way to the train station each lost in their own thoughts. Elesha stayed close to Armon even though she was a little afraid of him because of him and the whole gun thing. But she had noone else to trust so she stuck by him. The whole time they walked people looked at Elesha like she was a hobo and pathetic. She didn't make eye contact with anyone, thinking like she was invisible the whole time. When they reached the train station Armon told Elesha to sit and wait while he went to get the tickets. People continued to stare and Elesha and all she could think about was how cruel people were and how they didn't know what she'd been through no only last night but her whole life. She began to cry, she was so angry at everyone and everything. Why? Why did her life have to be so complex when everyone else was safe and happy with their families in their cosy houses?

"You ok?"

Elesha looked up to see Armon standing over her. His long blue jacket blowing in the slight breeze of the open topped train station. Elesha didn't say anything and stared at the ground.

"Its ok you know" he said, his voice soft and caring "you've been through a lot"

Armon sat down beside her and sighed, "Life sucks Elesha, and you just have to deal"

Elesha looked at him in disbelief.

"How can you say that? Everything I've ever known is gone now and all you can say is life sucks. Well I feel sorry for you if that's what you believe obviously you have no heart and it was proven when you shot that guy last night!" She shouted. Elesha was about to turn and run when she realised she had nowhere to run to so she sat down next to Armon and they both waited for the train.

"I shot that guy because I was trying to protect you" Said Armon as they sat on the train to Tokyo.

"I know" whispered Elesha "I'm sorry, everyone has a heart"

"Or maybe your right" he replied, "Maybe I don't, but your life was saved last night so I guess it doesn't matter wether or not I have a heart, Does it?" he grinned at her, "you don't have to answer that one now if you don't want to, there's plenty of time for you to figure it out"

"So you're sticking around are you?"

"Hmm maybe, I dunno" he grinned at her and she grinned back.

The train continued to speed along and so did Elesha's mind. Her head was filled with horror, confusion and curiosity…Past, Present and Future.

Hello Hello! Thanx for reading I hope you enjoyed and Please R&R

Cheers BREE!


End file.
